


One More Trip [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Leverage, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot gets called to come help his former commander.</p><p>[A recording of a fic by Merfilly]</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Trip [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArwenLune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One More Trip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387117) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ITPE2014/one%20more%20trip.mp3) | **Size:** 2.90 MB | **Duration:** 3:07min
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132014122780.zip) | **Size:** 2.90 MB | **Duration:** 3:07min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Podbook compiled by Bessyboo :)


End file.
